shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow Fight 2
Shadow Fight 2 is a role-playing fighting game developed by Nekki. The first version of the game was released on October 9, 2013 while the game was later released worldwide on May 1st, 2014, on both Android and iOS platforms, and on January 27th, 2015 it was released on Windows 8 and 8.1 This installment introduces the game's events with an animated prologue. In this introduction, the narrator (who is the main character) reveals that he was a legendary combatant. On his travels to find a worthy opponent, he came across and opened the Gates of Shadows, releasing the demons and effectively reducing himself to a shadow. Continuing the theme of its predecessor, players begin the game as an unarmed silhouette. They are then given simple tutorials which familiarize them with the game. Official Description :"The sequel to the famous Facebook smash hit with 40 million users! From the creators of Vector: Shadow Fight 2 is a nail-biting mix of RPG and classical Fighting. This game lets you equip your character with countless lethal weapons and rare armor sets, and features dozens of lifelike-animated Martial Arts techniques! Crush your enemies, humiliate demon bosses, and be the one to close the Gate of Shadows. Do you have what it takes to kick, punch, jump, and slash your way to victory? There’s only one way to find out..." Storyline "Once, I was a great, invincible warrior, and nobody dared to stand in my way. I traveled the land, searching for a worthy battle. Until I discovered, The Gates of Shadows. I broke the laws of the Elders and opened the gates. The Demons of the other world were beyond them. They rushed upon me, tearing my flesh, draining my soul, turning me into a shadow; and now for eternity, I am doomed to wander the world and fight the demons I freed!" Above is the opening monologue by the main character of the game, Shadow. Shadow was formerly a powerful combatant, but his arrogance led him to defy the rules established by his ancestors, and he opened the Gates of Shadows. Upon doing so, he quickly realised his mistake; but it was too late, and Shadow lost his flesh and soul and became a mere silhouette of his former self. Shadow must defeat all the demons and reclaim their seals in order to re-seal the Gates of Shadows. Gameplay Shadow Fight 2 starts off with two buttons that are used in combat: the kick and the punch button. Eventually, the Ranged Weapons and Magic buttons will become available for use. There is a total of 7 Acts in Shadow Fight 2. Each act has a Demon Boss to defeat before moving on to the next act. The demons are Lynx, Hermit, Butcher, Wasp, Widow,Shogun and Titan respectively. Each demon has five bodyguards (in case of Shogun, there is an addition of 5 mercenaries). In order to defeat demons, the player has to defeat him/her in 3 rounds instead of the usual 2 rounds. Equipment: Weapons, Armor, Helm, Ranged Weapons and Magic will be used during gameplay. Ranged Weapons are unlocked after defeating Lynx and Magic is unlocked after defeating Hermit The main goal of Shadow Fight 2 is to defeat bosses who have bodyguards by taking down each of the bodyguards and then finally challenging the boss. After all of the demon seals are collected, there is a special survival/challenge mode crossover battle: the Gates of Shadows battle. Shadow must defeat the demons once more in a survival type battle with challenge mode elements. After all demons are defeated in Gates of Shadows, Shadow and May go to close the Gates but May is pulled in by Titan through to the Gates, beginning the Interlude act. The player must defeat all the bosses again to reopen the Gates in order to save May. The complete interlude is as long as just One act. After all demons are defeated in the Interlude, The player goes throught the Gates which marks the beginning of Act VII. The player defeats many characters before fighting Titan. After all his bodyguards are defeated Titan summons May who is under the influence of his mind control. After Shadow defeats her and frees her mind he sends her back through the gates. He then proceeds to fight Titan in the Final Battle. After Titan's defeat in the Final Battle, his armor explodes causing everything around him to start disintegrating. Shadow runs away from the blast and goes back through the Gates to his world. A tearful May who was awaiting his return is surprised to see that he has got his old body back. She hugs him and they walk off into the horizon, going back to their home. A mysterious shadow is seen slithering on the ground, following them. Challengers will also appear on every act. When the player defeats a challenger, the player gets the challenger's weapon for free. There are 4 other modes in each act. They are: Survival, Tournament, Duel (needs internet connection) and Challenge (except for Act I which does not have a Challenge mode). There is one unique mode in Act II: Ascension Gallery Screenshot_2015-09-15-01-27-54.png|The training area in Shadow Fight 2 001 (303).png|A fight in Shadow Fight 2 001 (194).png|A boss fight in Shadow Fight 2 001 (852).png|The Final Battle in Shadow Fight 2 001 (12).png|The weapon menu in Shadow Fight 2 016.PNG|The enchantment menu in Shadow Fight 2 Screenshot_2015-09-14-18-42-46.png|A perk menu in Shadow Fight 2 Screenshot_2015-09-14-18-43-09.png|A tutorial in Shadow Fight 2 Screenshot 2015-09-05-21-19-13.png|A dialogue from game. Unnamed.png|First Avatar. Unnamed1 (1).png|Second Avatar (Used from Titan Update to Christmas Update) unnamed3.png|Current Game Avatar. Screenshot_2015-12-25-17-56-56-1.png|News at Christmas update Screenshot_2015-12-25-18-26-08-picsay.png|Shadow Fight 2's booting screen See Also * Shadow Fight Category:Shadow Fight games Category:Shadow Fight 2